Cardcaptor Sakura The Lost Episodes
by FacingFireTogether
Summary: A four chapter fanfic showing the lost Clow card episodes. When Sakura caught Libra, Bubbles, Through and Wave. Hints of Sakura and Tomoyo, PLEASE review, no flames. Thanks


**Author's Note: So we all know these four Clow Cards never got their own episode in the anime. Well that is why I am writing this four chapter fanfic "Cardcaptor Sakura: The Lost Episodes". PLEASE review! NO flames. Oh so there's no confusion on timing, heres my idea when these cards are caught**

**Libra is caught after Erase**

**Bubbles is caught after Change**

**Through is caught after Snow**

**Wave is caught after Dream**

10 year old Sakura was sleeping peacefully in bed, it was still summer and only a week after catching the Erase card. It was 9 in the morning, the sun shining brightly.

"Sakura! Wake up!", came a loud voice. Sakura whined pulled the pink covers over her head. "Aren't you supposed to meet Tomoyo and your other friends at the pool?", asked the voice.

Sakura opened her sleepy eyes. "Tomoyo-chan...pool...", she mumbled half asleep. "Oi! Get a hold of yourself!", yelled the voice.

Sakura felt a paw tap her forehead, she opened her eyes to see a round yellow face starring at her. "Kero-chan!", she cried.

"Wake up! You're supposed to go to the pool at 11! And Tomoyo is going to be picking you up in only a half an hour!", said Kero.

"That's right, I forgot!", cried Sakura. She quickly got out of bed. She got a shower and brushed her teeth, she then threw her pink pajamas off and grabbed her blue swimsuit.

She put it on. "Kero-chan, help me with these straps!", she said. Kero flew over and tightened them. "Artigato", she said.

Sakura then saw it was nearly 9: 30 already. "Hoe!", cried Sakura, she quickly threw a summer dress on over her swimsuit and got sandals on.

She grabbed her bag and stuffed it with her phone, towel and sun block. Just then she heard the doorbell ring.

"Hai!", she called. She zoomed downstairs, knocking over a vase on her way. "Gomen nasai!", she cried. "Kaiju", said Toya.

"I'm not a monster!", yelled Sakura. "A kaiju knocks things over afterall, isn't that like what's his name...Godzilla?", asked Toya.

"Onee-chan!", yelled Sakura angrily her fist ready to punch him. "I'm not Godzilla!", she yelled. "Oh...my bad you're not", he said then.

Sakura blinked her anger vanishing for a moment. "You're his sister", said Toya then smirking. Sakura growled. "Onee-chan, you're mean!", she yelled.

She stormed out. "Sakura-chan, are you all right?", asked Tomoyo as they walked away from the house. Sakura sighed calming down.

"Calling me a monster is enough, he called me Godzilla today! Godzilla's sister!", whined Sakura. Tomoyo giggled. "You'd be a cute version of Godzilla", pointed out Tomoyo.

Sakura blushed. They walked holding hands to the pool, they met Yamazaki, Chiharu, Naoko and Rika. "Sakura-chan!", smiled Rika.

"Naoko-chan, Chiharu-chan, Rika-chan!", smiled Sakura cheerfully. "What are we waiting for, let's swim!", said Yamazki.

They began walking to the pool when Sakura blinked, feeling something. "Sakura-chan?", asked Tomoyo worriedly.

"It's nothing", said Sakura. They continued and made it to the pool. Sakura was the first to jump in, making a splash in the pool.

Tomoyo sat on the pool edge her feet and legs in the water. Chiharu played beach ball with Yamazaki, Rika and Naoko in the shallow end.

Sakura swam in the deep end happily. She went underwater opening her eyes, she swam to the shallow end more and she went up from underwater.

She caught her breath and saw Tomoyo. Tomoyo's hair was nicely braded. "Tomoyo-chan...", said Sakura worriedly.

She knew Tomoyo couldn't swim well. Sakura swam over to her best friend. "How's the water Sakura-chan?", asked Tomoyo.

"It's great demo...Tomoyo-chan, it's really hot, you should get in", said Sakura worriedly. "I can get in the shallow end demo...", said Tomoyo.

Sakura didn't need her to continue. Even when Sakura tried to teach her to swim before, it didn't go well. Tomoyo just was too delicate.

Sakura took Tomoyo's hand and helped her in the shallow end. "I'll be here the whole time", smiled Sakura. Tomoyo nodded smiling weakly.

Suddenly they saw Li was swimming in the deep end. "Huh? When did Li-kun get here?", asked Sakura.

"Looks like he's practicing long distance swimming again", said Tomoyo, her hands still clinging to Sakura's arms scared of the water.

"Demo, Li-kun is more of an inside person, so its weird he is here", said Naoko. "You know about pool water!", said Yamazaki suddenly.

"Hoe?", asked Sakura. "Pool water is known to be healing, helping with skin problems and stamina. It also helps with building strength in your legs and arms, and is also known to help a lot of people lose weight", said Yamazaki.

"There he goes with his lies...", began Chiharu but then she blinked. "Nani?!", cried Rika. "He told the truth!", cried Naoko.

"You aren't lying!", said Chiharu in shock. "Now that's strange...", said Tomoyo. Sakura blinked, she then felt a presence again.

"That presence...", she said. It was coming from Yamazaki. Sakura focused and saw something above his head.

"Sakura-chan, what is it?", asked Tomoyo. "It feels like a Clow Card..", whispered Sakura. Sakura and Tomoyo left the pool and went into the park which was nearby.

Sakura called Kero. "Oi! This better be important!", yelled Kero, sounding like he was on a video game. "Kero-chan! Our classmate, who always lies, is suddenly telling the truth! And I feel a Clow Card", explained Sakura.

"A card that makes you tell the truth...I don't know! Oh no!", yelled Kero too focused on his game. "Sheesh Kero-chan isn't any help", said Sakura hanging up.

"Either way it is a Clow Card, but how can you seal it without Yamazaki seeing you?", asked Tomoyo. "Isn't it obvious?", came a voice.

The girls blinked to see Li. "Li-kun?", asked Sakura. "This card is obviously hiding it's true form somewhere else", said Li.

"Where then?", asked Sakura. Li looked over at the top of the Penguin king slide. "It's hiding up there?", asked Tomoyo.

"It's got a good view up there at the pool afterall", said Li. "All right", said Sakura. "Matte!", cried Tomoyo suddenly.

Sakura and Li blinked. Tomoyo dug frantically through her bag and pulled out her camcorder. "It's a shame I forgot a costume!", cried Tomoyo.

Li sweatdropped while Sakura fell over. She then pulled out her key. "Key that hides the power of the Dark, show your true form before me! I, Sakura, command you under our contract, RELEASE!", cried Sakura.

The key turned into a long wand. "FLY!", cried Sakura pulling out the card. Angel wings appeared on her staff.

She flew up to the top of Penguin slide. Tomoyo filmed. Suddenly, a strange object appeared on the top of it. There was a moon, a sun hanging from strings on what appeared to be a mobile.

Sakura landed on top of the Penguin as the strange object flew in the air. "Return to the guise you were meant to be in! CLOW CARD!", cried Sakura.

The object turned back into a card in Sakura's hand. "The LIBRA", said Sakura reading it.

"LIBRA is a card that makes people tell the truth", said Li. "I'm so happy I got to film Sakura-chan!", smiled Tomoyo.

They returned to the pool to see Yamazaki lying again. "And about sun block, it was first made in Ancient China, where people were so burned from sunburn their skin was red and some of them caught on fire!", said Yamazki.

"Hoe...!", cried Sakura believing him while Li nodded listening intently. "And then, a Chinese man made a cream from a cold plant near a waterfall to heal them...", he went on.

"You're lying again! What happened?!", yelled Chiharu. "It was a lie?", asked Sakura blinking. "I knew it was a lie!", lied Li.

"Perhaps a lying Yamazaki is better than a truthful one", giggled Rika. Sakura smiled, she soon returned home with the new card.


End file.
